Homura's Encyclopedia of Witches
by Abicion
Summary: The vast majority of these Witches are based on other Magical Girls.  Or other fanfics I've written.  Or movies.  Or whatever I felt compelled to reference at a given time.
1. Chapter 1: Cleopatra

Name: Cleopatra

Background: Cleopatra's journey into the Magical Girl fray began when her boyfriend was nearly killed in a Witch attack. Seeing an opportunity, the Incubator promised to give her the power to protect her beloved in exchange for ownership of her soul. Cleopatra's selfless intentions quickly backfired, however, as her wish failed to specify that she wanted to continue to protect the person dearest to her after her initial battle. As a result, her powers proved to be too weak to prevent her young love from unluckily walking into another Witch's maze. Cleopatra lost the one thing she cherished the most in only her second Witch encounter, and her grief was so great that it fully corrupted her Soul Gem at a record rate. It is said this Witch lived up to her namesake because, just as the historic Cleopatra VII allowed herself to be poisoned by the cobra when she learned of Mark Antony's death, this Cleopatra did nothing but embrace the dark power boiling in her Soul Gem in her sorrow and accept her vile transformation.

Description: Both Cleopatra herself and her maze convey an obvious Egyptian design. The Witch has the head of a domesticated cat and a body vaguely resembling a woman's, and her stronghold is laid out like an illogical pyramid. She stands attentively in the deepest chamber of this magical structure, protecting a solitary empty throne that belongs to a master who will never return. Oddly, rather than using sentient minions, she seems to guard her domain purely by herself, only relying on a network of interconnected decorative eyes that are spread throughout the pyramid so she can easily monitor every section of the compound. Anyone she notices entering her territory will likely be considered a sworn enemy simply from trespassing. Cleopatra's design, protective nature, and blatant use of the Eye of Ra seem to imply she somehow models herself after the goddess Bast.


	2. Chapter 2: Celestia

Name: Celestia

Background: Celestia became a Magical Girl when she wished for friends who could help her through a troubled time in her young life. These friends were Magical Girls themselves, and the group always supported each other while they protected their city from Witches. This team fought together against their world's Walpurgisnacht, but not even their friendship could avert their tragic destinies. Celestia's colleagues died as heroes defeating the Walpurgis, but Celestia herself was left as the sole survivor. As she weakly lay on the ground after the final battle, her precious Soul Gem rested in her palm and practically bulged with the negative energy it had been tainted with as a result of all the magic she had used. She had only a brief moment to contemplate it was her wish that had left her to this horrible fate, as the Walpurgis would have easily claimed her life as well if it hadn't been for the support of her friends. Legend has it that, as she closed her eyes and breathed her final painful breaths as a human girl, she quietly prayed she wouldn't have to be a Witch for long and could reunite with her more fortunate teammates soon.

Description: Celestia's maze is one filled with religious structures and icons sprawled across a landscape that defies all physics; something approaching a large Gothic cathedral if it had been designed by M.C. Escher. In the center of this domain is Celestia herself, who takes the form of a motionless angel sculpture standing in a fountain to deceive her victims. This main shrine is surrounded by a ring of large pineapple plants. It is believed that Celestia spends her time constantly making a prayer she knows will never be answered, which only makes her rage against anyone who disturbs her quiet home all the more unpredictable and dangerous. Anyone brave or unfortunate enough to stumble into her maze will often be met by a swarm of her vicious minions scurrying to their ankles. These creatures are small stone gargoyles that many observers believe somewhat resemble ferrets.


	3. Chapter 3: REBORNS GUNDAM

Name: REBORNS GUNDAM

Background: REBORNS GUNDAM (official accepted spelling) is an unusual case. She has only been known to appear in a handful of the most unstable timelines, with several additional unconfirmed sightings in worlds riddled with cross-dimensional rifts. She is a fully autonomous machine, arguably the most technologically-based Witch our specialists have encountered, and she contradicts the typical nature of Witches in many ways. Many experts doubt REBORNS GUNDAM is actually a Witch, and several proponents argue she may have never been a Magical Girl to start with. That being said, all data presented here is of a highly speculative nature and is not intended be taken as absolute fact.

From what has been gathered from the few sources available, what is known is REBORNS GUNDAM is from a timeline where Walpurgisnacht (or what we assume was Walpurgisnacht) took a form radically different from every other observed incarnation. Here, it appeared as a colossal extraterrestrial Witch (or what we assume was a Witch) on a collision course with REBORNS GUNDAM's planet. REBORNS GUNDAM used her magical power (or what we assume was her magical power) to deflect this menace and save her people from annihilation. However, this heroic act overloaded her Soul Gem (or what we assume was her Soul Gem) with negative energy, sealing her fate to be reborn as the Witch appropriately named REBORNS GUNDAM. The only concrete evidence we have to confirm her tragic history is a small, reiterating electrical signature we discovered in her highly mechanical body the only time we've been able to hold her in captivity. When extracted from a structure that can only be described as her brain and processed through various audio equipment, this signature turns out to be a partially corrupted sound recording of what we assume was the last thing she heard as a Magical Girl. The audio itself is simply a man's voice shouting "The high n... [transmission indecipherable] ...am isn't just for show!"

Description: Again, it should be noted REBORNS GUNDAM's classification as a Witch is questionable, and much of the information here is pure speculation. Her maze (or what we assume is her maze) is as unusual as she is herself. Rather than materializing on the ground so unsuspecting victims will stumble into it, it takes the form of a large asteroid ominously orbiting the world the Witch has appeared in. This structure only becomes visible when approached by Magical Girls who possess the ability to travel through space. Unlike typical mazes, REBORNS GUNDAM's abode seems to conform to the natural rules of physics, as the interior is no bigger than how it appears on the exterior. Given her apparent history and the design of her maze, this seems to imply she modeled her den after her version of Walpurgisnacht. This would be consistent with the cruel, ironic fates many Magical Girls fall to, and supports the argument that this lifeform is, in fact, a Witch.

REBORNS GUNDAM proves to be heavily armed when instigated into fighting. In addition to having a fully armored frame to protect the fragile circuitry that makes up her enormous body, she is equipped with both a rifle and a wrist-mounted shield at all times. Optionally, she may also fight with either of the two glowing swords she carries on her back. In addition to this, the wing-like structures protruding from the Witch have been known to disconnect from their mother and function as additional independent firearms. Smaller, more hidden remote weapons stored in her skirt and in her shield may also be used if the Witch feels threatened. As she fights with no other minions, these devices may possibly be REBORNS GUNDAM's sentient familiars. Curiously, the storage ability of her mini-shield is notably similar to the primary weapon of at least one known Magical Girl. However, this device seems to be limited to realistic physics just like her maze, and she cannot use it to store more weapons than what will apparently fit inside of it. This Witch can and usually will engage in combat outside of her apparent maze.

Warning: REBORNS GUNDAM occasionally disguises herself as a sort of humanoid tank to hide the fact she has melee capabilities, and this terrible deception has cost several brave, young Magical Girls their lives. Heroines armed with swords, knives, pole arms, and other close-range weapons should approach this creature with extreme caution.


	4. Chapter 4: Fortuna

Name: Fortuna

Background: Like many Magical Girls, Fortuna started out as a normal human girl the Incubator saw potential profit in. Also like many other Magical Girls, she only wished she had a friend who would always keep her company. Unfortunately, the friend she got followed the curious mindset of "Lighting you on fire means I like you," and Fortuna quickly found herself to be incompatible with this design. As her physical pain worsened, so did her grief. Her Soul Gem was fully consumed by her agony and hatched into a new Witch shortly before her universe's Walpurgisnacht.

Description: Fortuna only likes one thing: Fire. Her maze is made of walls of flame so hot that it will incinerate any civilian or ill-equipped Magical Girl who simply steps into it in seconds. In the deepest pit of this interdimensional oven is Fortuna herself, who takes the form of a large red dragon that can only be killed with a direct attack to the heart. Her minions are pixie-like flame dancers, and they will spawn in infinite numbers from the walls of the dungeon until Fortuna herself is dealt with.


	5. Chapter 5: Bletilla

Name: Bletilla

Background: Bletilla agreed to making a contract as a Magical Girl out of desperation when her home was attacked by a powerful Witch. She was granted abilities primarily reserved for support and healing, and her friendly personality enabled her to quickly join a group of Magical Girls and put her gift to proper use. Her team was able to defeat their Walpurgisnacht without suffering any casualties, as Bletilla was always there to revive her friends each time one of them was hurt. Unfortunately, this process exhausted her of her powers, and she had no magic left to heal her own Soul Gem. In typical irony, this Magical Girl's self-sacrificial nature caused her turn to the dark side.

Description: Bletilla exalts herself as a princess, and her maze takes the form of a large bright castle decorated with flowers of innumerable genera. Bletilla slumbers in the throne room of this castle, disguised as an overgrown purple orchid. When she blooms, this Witch takes the form of a voluptuous alraune with orange-brown hair and shamelessly bares herself to her visitors. It has been reported that she will tempt both male and female victims with equal interest. Anyone unfortunate enough to be drawn into her flower is doomed to a rather grisly fate, as she will act like a Venus Flytrap and close her petals around the victim before dissolving them with a potent acid. Not even Soul Gems are strong enough to withstand this ability.

Bletilla's familiars take the form of demonic fairies who always spawn six at a time from the petals of their mother's plant half. They will attack the first target of their choosing if given the chance, but they will also move into a formation that will create a protective barrier around their princess and heal her if she is in danger. If an entire wave of these minions is destroyed, Bletilla will quickly grow new petals that will become six more familiars. A direct hit to Bletilla's unshielded human core can bring the Witch's reign of terror to an end, but a series of strategic attacks to the roots protruding from the base of her flower will also be effective.


	6. Chapter 6: Ophelia

Name: Ophelia

Background: Ophelia started out as an ancient Magical Girl in a war-torn land. When she was captured by a group of marauders and thrown into a dungeon with her mother, the Incubator (or some previous incarnation thereof) appeared to her and granted her wish for someone to rescue her. Although this contract was not enough to save Ophelia's mother, Ophelia herself was soon freed by a dashing young swordsman who had just escaped from a nearby cell.

Ophelia's entire world was dependent on the existence of magic. Her status as a Magical Girl provided her with her own stable supply of this resource, but the rest of her people drew their power from a sort of "World Tree." For some reason, this tree was on the verge of death during Ophelia's time, and she used her full power to revive it and save her planet. Her overburdened Soul Gem gave birth to her Witch form shortly afterward. Some documents suggest this Soul Gem took the shape of a unicorn earring when Ophelia was in Magical Girl form.

Description: Ophelia's maze is a lush forest that an inexperienced traveler can easily become lost in. Ophelia herself appears as a pale dryad dressed in white. When not engaged in combat, she will often spend her time babbling in soft riddles and tending to a giant willow tree situated in a pond in the heart of her maze. Anyone who tramples on her garden and disturbs her delicate ritual will often witness the more sinister side of her personality. When angered, she will quickly slay human trespassers and reduce their remains to soil for her forest. When she defeats a Magical Girl, however, she'll typically hold some sort of seance that turns the heroine's Soul Gem into the seed for a new, smaller tree she will then plant in her maze. This process is said to be quite unpleasant for the young maiden, as she will remain in a state of consciousness in her new tree-form until a stronger Magical Girl ends her misery via defeating Ophelia and destroying the maze.

Ophelia seems to have full control over the roots and branches of every tree in her maze. Use extreme caution when entering her domain.


	7. Chapter 7: Abyssinia

Name: Abyssinia

Background: Abyssinia's wish to the Incubator was to see a re-interpretation of an animated series called "My HiME" that didn't force its fictional characters to act in what she felt were nonsensical, contrived ways to get its point across. A new show entitled "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" was the result of this wish. Things initially went well for Abyssinia, as she was always cheerful when she watched each weekly episode of the series in between battling Witches, and she praised it for reasons like "They took the Akane subplot and made it make sense through Mami," and "Homura is a much more believable lesbian stalker than Shizuru." Unfortunately, Abyssinia was not cautious enough to specify this revisioning of My HiME should also change its ending to be void of any deus ex machina-style hijinks. When the show's final episode aired, this creative direction was too much for her feeble mind. As her confusion, sorrow, and rage toward her computer monitor grew, she failed to notice her emotions were causing her Soul Gem to be swiftly consumed in negative energy. Her final words before her human demise were "Madoka is God now? Magical Girls don't have to become Witches? Are those the UrSkeks from The Dark Crystal? What the Hell is going on with this show?"

Description: This Witch's maze appears to be made of scraps of white paper pasted together in the shape of a house. Upon closer inspection, one will see Abyssinia uses this paper to write various stories involving characters falling to the dark side in her mortal victims' blood. When encountered, she will boastfully announce how she has "evolved into a being who surpasses all Magical Girls" and display her macabre gallery of defeated heroines, whom she keeps frozen in the form of 1:8 scale statues. Although initially motionless, these small statues will come to life and serve as her minions if necessary.

If allowed to continue, Abyssinia will then begin rambling about the things she dislikes in a shrill, constant droning voice that will eventually cause her victim's brain to explode. She only becomes hostile when interrupted from her terrible rant, in which case she will begin teleporting around the maze while intermittently attacking her opponent(s). Interestingly, rather than using a specific fighting style of her own, she is somehow able to materialize a demonic copy of the intruding Magical Girl's weapon.


	8. Chapter 8: Mothra

Name: Mothra

Background: The Incubator approached Mothra when she and her sister became lost while hiking in some woods. These woods are believed to have been a strange place, possibly another Witch's maze or some other metaphysical realm, and no mortal being was known to have escaped them. Mothra's wish was to find a way to leave this frightful location, and, shortly after becoming a Magical Girl, she discovered the horrible truth. Her only option was to sacrifice her sister to appease whatever malevolent entity had trapped the two girls. The sister, loving Mothra very much and wishing to see her return to safety at any cost, eventually convinced her sibling to proceed with the ceremony. Mothra escaped as promised, but the trauma of sacrificing her best friend with her own hands was too much for her Soul Gem to bear.

Description: Mothra, as her name suggests, takes the shape of a giant red moth. Her familiars appear as smaller moths, and this swarm seems to be especially attracted to the light of purified Soul Gems. They will devour the item in seconds if left unchecked. Furthermore, both Mothra and her children leave trails of glowing red powder as they fly about. This substance has been found to be highly poisonous to mortals and Magical Girls alike.

The heart of Mothra's domain appears as a shinto shrine surrounded by an endless black abyss. The room is decorated by a circle of camera-shaped ornaments that periodically flash to distract her opponents, and many Magical Girls fail to notice these until they've already been blinded. To reach this location, one must travel through a series of winding caverns that are illuminated by crimson lanterns. These caverns are quite expansive and easy to become lost in, but finding Mothra's lair is a fairly simple task. One only has to follow the sound of a young girl's constant maniacal laughter, which are believed to be a ghostly echo of this Witch's final moments in human form.

Anyone who stays in Mothra's maze for too long is said to succumb to a mysterious strangling sensation and eventually die from oxygen deprivation.


	9. Chapter 9: Siren

Name: Siren

Background: Siren wanted to be an actress. She felt her career as a young musician, which she continued to cherish throughout all of her human life, was coming to a close. Acting as a sort of supernatural talent agent, the Incubator was able to make her dreams come true and launch her career as an actress. As per the norm with all Magical Girls, however, Siren's wish tragically backfired when her sudden career change caused at least one of her most devoted fans to feel betrayed. Many people were killed out of vengeance, giving Siren a guilty conscience and making her question her wish. The stress of reality crashing down on her poor mind, combined with the added responsibilities of fighting Witches on a daily basis, was too much for this Magical Girl. Her psyche finally shattered to pieces along with her Soul Gem, giving birth to her Witch form.

Description: Siren lures her victims into her maze by singing a sweet song that even the most resolved listeners can lose themselves in. Many survivors have described this melody as "a J-Pop song so catchy that it eats your soul." Upon entering this place, one will discover Siren's abode contains elements of both an unorganized movie set and a disheveled opera theater. The Witch herself takes the form of a deranged ballerina who playfully hops about her home with remarkable agility. She may occasionally stop in place and begin spinning around to dizzy her enemies.

This Witch's familiars appear as an army of zombie-like figures who become highly aggressive when their mistress asks them to defend her. These beings constantly utter the words "meema rin" in a collective droning noise as they sluggishly move around. The meaning of this phrase has not been discerned.


	10. Chapter 10: Dekkaedo

Name: Dekkaedo

Background: Dekkaedo's desire to be the most hopeful and pure-hearted Magical Girl resulted in her becoming the most wicked Witch. She wished for the power to prevent all other Magical Girls from becoming Witches themselves. This allowed her to travel from universe to universe, freeing all Magical Girls from their contracts at the moment of their death. She gave these Magical Girls, who she cared for like her weaker sisters, closure so they could pass on without the fear of being reborn in a horrible form and cursing their own people. Since Dekkaedo never fought Witches herself and contributed nothing to the Magical Girl system, it was only natural that she tragically had to become a sort of "supreme Witch," built on all the misery and grief she had accumulated from the Magical Girls she had saved, to maintain the balance of nature.

Description: Dekkaedo is everything and nothing. She is everywhere, yet nowhere. Her mere existence is a world-destroying paradox. She is a being who freely passes through timeline to timeline, constantly searching for Magical Girls to defeat. After arriving in a new timeline, she will remain there until all of its protectors are dead; typically destroying that universe's human race in the process.

The interior of Dekkaedo's maze seems to be heavily inspired by the biblical Garden of Eden. This has been described as one of the most pleasant mazes to become lost in, until you notice your body is slowly decaying while you're still alive. The familiars that reside here are an enormous swarm of locusts that alert their queen when a new victim has arrived. Whether these insects are another religious motif or a reference to something else is unknown.

If this Witch appears in your universe, consider your people doomed. She has never been defeated, and no one has ever escaped her maze. If you're a Magical Girl who also has the ability to leap through timelines, it's highly recommended that you use this power to reverse Dekkaedo's appearance and preserve your world.


	11. Chapter 11: Doria Gray

Name: Doria Gray

Background: Doria Gray is one of the more interesting anomalies in the Magical Girl-Witch system. She arguably caused as much suffering as a Magical Girl as she does in her current life, which seemingly goes against the purpose of the incubation process. However, the suffering she caused may have granted HER all of the hope and happiness she would have normally given her people, even though this appears to be about the same case for her Witch form. In any case, the Incubator seems to satisfied by the results of her rise and downfall all the same.

Doria became a Magical Girl when the man she thought was her lover attempted to murder her. Her wish gave her a new life and a chance for revenge. Now practically immortal, she spent her time haunting the would-be murderer, using her powers to slowly drive him mad. Since she neglected her duty of fighting Witches, it didn't take long for her Soul Gem to corrupt, but this didn't seem to bother her. When she "died" the second time, the last thing she saw was a painting her heart's traitor had been working on. In that moment, all she could think about was how wonderful it would be to be a work of art: Always youthful, always beautiful, and completely detached from the worries of the people around her.

Description: Doria's maze takes the form of an expansive, Victorian-era painting studio. Her familiars are her understudies, who will generally kill any trespassers (mortal or magical) on sight. When they encounter a Magical Girl they feel their mistress will find especially beautiful, however, they will attempt to capture the heroine alive. If successful, they will then bring the victim to Doria in chains (possibility representing her abusive and controlling ways as a Magical Girl herself) so she can create a new painting based on the impromptu model. The captive Magical Girl will ultimately end up having her Soul Gem fused into the work, becoming forever trapped in a two-dimensional world where she's always awake, always aware, and always in suffering.

This Witch generally takes the form of a living antique doll, but do not let her deceive you. Her physical body is only a illusion she creates for her convenience. No matter how many times you defeat it, her consciousness will always respawn in a flawless copy of herself. Your real target is the picture of Doria Gray, which can be found in the deepest part of her studio. Upon destroying this painting, her Grief Seed will be revealed and her maze will collapse.


	12. Chapter 12: Maximilia

Name: Maximilia

Background: Maximilia was apparently a big fan of science fiction literature in her human life. She wished to visit the stars, and she frequently used her Magical Girl powers to explore the cosmos when she wasn't busy fighting Witches on her home planet. Her bold attitude led to her downfall, however, as her last adventure (where she possibly encountered REBORNS GUNDAM or a similar extraterrestrial entity) resulted in her inadvertently plummeting into a black hole. The sense of isolation, the feeling of her physical body being torn apart by unspeakable gravitational forces, and whatever else she may have experienced in her unexpected journey was just enough to overwhelm her Soul Gem. Maximilia's Witch form emerged from the white hole on the opposite end of this rift in the fabric of space.

Description: Maximilia retains much of her Magical Girl appearance, albeit in a mutilated form. Her maze (which strangely contains an ample supply of oxygen) appears as the same endless cosmos she adored as a Magical Girl. When one has traveled far enough, they will find this Witch's true home: A structure in the shape of a derelict space vessel, hanging ominously in the black of space. Upon entering this mothership, you will probably encounter a squadron of the Witch's familiars. Her minions are humanoid machines who will carelessly pass by any intruder until their mother specifically orders them to attack. Research has indicated she uses the mortals she lures and traps in her maze as raw materials for these drones.

When challenged into combat, Maximilia will rely almost purely on the strength of her army. However, she reserves one particular technique for herself, and she must be closely monitored because of this. She can hold a sort of seance to create a shockwave that directly attacks Soul Gems. Any Magical Girl caught in this field of effect, which Maximilia proudly refers to as her "Lullaby," will quickly fall into a state of madness and emotional upheaval. Once the Magical Girl's Soul Gem has been properly tainted by Maximilia's power, she will be ejected from the maze and left to spend her final human moments in misery in the living world. The victim's Witch form will be reborn from her defiled soul, just as all Witches are created. The process is apparently designed this way so the new Witch's maze will not intersect Maximilia's personal domain.

Maximilia's ultimate spell cannot be stopped, avoided, or overpowered once it has been cast, but it can be easily predicted and interrupted. She'll always begin her incantation by saying something along the lines of, "Where we're going, we won't need eyes to see."


	13. Chapter 13: Phaza

Name: Phaza

Background: Phaza (pronounced "fay-zah") was probably the most successful Magical Girl to operate solo in her universe. Because of her self-induced isolation, it is hard to discern which of her accomplishments were actual victories over Witches and which are simply myths that have become exaggerated over time. One questionable account of her defeating an especially powerful Witch and then escaping an exploding planet as the monster's maze collapsed is an example of this. What is verifiably known about Phaza is she used her powers to become a sort of bounty hunter, often saving her people for some form of profit. Sadly, all the bounties in the world were not enough for her to buy back her soul, and she ultimately failed to prevent her own corruption.

Description: This Witch takes the form of a fully armored warrior in black, and possesses a curious selection of long-range laser weapons. When evading her enemies, she is able to temporarily transform herself into a highly toxic tar-like substance. Her maze appears as a dark, demented replica of the world it materializes in. The atmosphere of this place seems to have a gradual maddening effect on all of its visitors, and it is recommended that all Magical Girls use haste when trying to locate Phaza.

Phaza's familiars come in two forms. The first type seem to be modeled as male versions of Phaza herself. These high-tech marines primarily serve as suicide bombers, as they will quite often target an invading Magical Girl, strangely say "Remember me?" in a friendly manner after approaching her, and then inexplicably explode in an attempt to destroy the Magical Girl's Soul Gem. These familiars are more of a nuisance than a threat, and should quickly be killed.

The second type of minion is much more deadly. These underlings are winged reptiles that exhibit some sort of psychological dominance over all Magical Girls. Whenever one of these familiars appears, any unfortunate heroine who catches its attention will be instantly reduced to a weeping, quivering shell of herself, even if she has never appeared this way to any previous enemy. To overcome this bizarre mental conditioning, the afflicted Magical Girl needs only to remind herself she's strong enough to overcome the creature's terrible, manipulative ways, assuming another Magical Girl isn't nearby to bail her out.


	14. Chapter 14: Zorel

Name: Zorel

Background: Zorel is another interesting case. She began as a Magical Girl from another planet that was destroyed by what we assume was a powerful Witch. She came to Earth seeking justice and apparently trying to prevent the tragedy that occurred on her home planet from happening here. She typically goes Witch-hunting on her own (note present tense; see Description section), but has been known to team up with her superhuman peers on an occasional basis. She fights with no distinct weapons, preferring to get creative with her extraordinary strength. She also possesses amazing speed, the ability to fly through any medium, and a certain level of control over all elements. Like all Magical Girls, she is impervious to practically all conventional weapons.

Description: As previous indicated, Zorel's birth as a Witch is quite unusual. The details of how exactly it came to pass are sketchy, but what can be confirmed is Zorel was created while her original Magical Girl form remained fully alive and conscious. In other words, Zorel and the Magical Girl she was created from are separate distinct entities which can (and often do, with violent results) co-exist in the same universe. This level of omnipresence has only been observed in one other Witch / Magical Girl.

Zorel is human in appearance. She is a teenage girl with long blonde hair, wearing a black and silver mirror image of her Magical Girl uniform. A diamond pattern with a single large "S" adorns her chest. This meaning of this insignia is not fully known. If you're ever unfortunate enough to gain her attention, mind the lasers she's probably about to fire from her eyes.

This Witch's Maze is crafted as an arctic fortress. She usually hides herself in its frozen depths while she's plotting, and it's recommended that any Magical Girl who wishes to challenge her takes the appropriate measures to prepare for extreme cold. Zorel does not appear to have any independent familiars, but she can command the massive, sword-like glaciers that make up her home with extreme accuracy. Watch your footing.


	15. Chapter 15: Miriam Frankenstein

Name: Miriam Frankenstein

Background: Timeline-sensitive material. Details classified.

Description: As she was likely born from the Soul Gem of one of the few confirmed "messianic" Magical Girls, Miriam Frankenstein is a monster built out of the mangled, perverse remnants of wishes made by Magical Girls who came before her. Her Maze is an enormous interdimensional prison decorated by bloodstained flags and propaganda posters of irrecognizable origin. This design is likely a metaphor for the prison-like state every Magical Girl is doomed to live in after falling for the Incubator's false promises, but it may also be inspired by [CLASSIFIED]. Her familiars vaguely take the form of those who tormented her in her human life, appearing as helmeted, ghoul-like stormtroopers that can spawn in limitless numbers.

Miriam is merciful, at least by Witch definition. She never attacks intruders outside of absolute self-defense. Instead, she only lures victims into her prison and never bothers with them once they become trapped. Her familiars are used mostly as herders, as her grief-striken mind is unable to differentiate suffering from joy, and she fails to realize her "visitors" will find the place to be anything but homely. Her captives will most likely die from disease (if the individual is mortal and such things are applicable) or starvation. Additionally, Magical Girls who are too weak to end the Witch's misery and become trapped in her nightmare may become the prey of other Magical Girls who have been driven mad by prolonged isolation.


	16. Chapter 16: Twinrova

Name: Twinrova

Background: Twinrova's history is a particularly tragic one, so much so that it brings our Chairwoman to tears every time the topic is mentioned. She actually originates from two Magical Girls: a pair of best friends whose collective wish was presumably to be able to protect each other. They got what they wanted after defeating their universe's Walpurgisnacht, when they were both left with fully corrupted Soul Gems due to all the magic they had used. In their tearful final moments as human girls, they accepted their fates and vowed that no matter how much misery they would cause as Witches, they would always stay together. The two separate Soul Gems gave birth to two separate Witches that shared the same will and the same Grief Seed.

Description: As her background suggests, Twinrova is a very unique specimen. She is also another one of the "merciful" Witches, and she feels her actions will make the world a better place. To achieve this goal, she causes time to travel backwards in her Maze. Anybody who becomes trapped in this dimension will find themselves slowly growing younger, and they will continue to do so until completely reduced to their original embryonic form. Through this process, all of Twinrova's victims are turned into what she identifies as a much more peaceful and innocent form.

Twinrova uses an equally unique Familiar system. She does not spawn or recruit individuals minions. If one half of her consciousness is in danger, she will simply call out to her "sister" for protection. This twin sibling motif is Twinrova's standard form, but she has been known to temporarily merge herself into a single physical entity that shares elements of the separate Witches when extremely agitated. It is highly suggested any Magical Girl wishing to defeat Twinrova should focus on one sister while she is in her divided (and relatively weaker) form. As long as one Witch is killed, the other will die instantaneously and Twinrova herself will be destroyed. One sister survive without the other.


	17. Chapter 17: Helen

Name: Helen

History: Helen represented a different class of Magical Girl in her time. She had all the basic magical powers one would expect her to have, and she fought horrible monsters on a daily basis, but she did so all in the form of a simulated avatar in the digital world. Her powers allowed her to act as a sort of system debugger in a highly technological world, where Witches took the form of dangerous rogue viruses and tried to cause society's collapse from the inside out. Some accounts state she was able to miraculously rescue another Magical Girl of her kind who had apparently turned into one of these electronic Witches.

Sadly, Helen wasn't strong enough to save herself. Even though the unique terms of her contract allowed her to live a perfectly normal life when her mind wasn't connected to her Magical Girl persona, nothing could stop her Soul Gem from ultimately becoming a perverse and distorted caricature of itself. Her physical body died at the computer terminal she had been logged into the moment her avatar turned into a Witch, causing her consciousness to become forever lost in the vast reaches of cyberspace.

Description: Helen's "Matrix," as she likes to call it, is always a perfect replica of the world it materializes in. The only distinguishable difference is the telltale green tint that is present throughout the entire Maze. The portal to this domain can spawn anywhere from public internet cafes to high security database terminals, so Magical Girls who wish to intercept this Witch should always be on the lookout.

Due to either her aggressive nature or her anti-viral protocols becoming corrupted, this Witch identifies the whole of humanity as a "virus" which must be exterminated. Only then, by her calculations, will the world be free of infestation. The only humans who serve any use to her are Magical Girls, whom she plans to use as "spare parts" for her ultimate goal.

Helen wants to escape the confines of her virtual domain and attack the physical world directly. To do this, she takes the form of a tiny electrical cloud that constantly attempts to penetrate the Soul Gems of any Magical Girls inside her Maze. Inside a Soul Gem, she is able to control her victim's body exactly as if it were her own, and she is subsequently able to leave her Maze fully disguised as her host. She can possess an unlimited number of Magical Girls in this fashion, linking to all of her puppets to a sort of hive mind that can only be compared to the Incubator himself.

Upon reaching the physical world, Helen may exploit her host's memories to essentially live their life for a certain amount of time, or she may immediately turn to violence and attack with whatever mystical abilities her new body is able to control. It's all a matter of what she feels is best for her strategy. Any Magical Girl from a world where Helen's Maze has materialized should carefully watch her peers, as any one of them could potentially already be one of the Witch's sleeper agents. Once assimilated, the only relief an infected Magical Girl can hope for is death.


End file.
